Blood Lust Blossom
by The Psychotic Cherry Blossom
Summary: Sakura is now a 17 year old ANBU. Her only ambition? Kill Uchiha Itachi. Follow Sakura as she wades through the lies that made up her life as she fights for survival. Wait, Sasuke is back!
1. Prologue

Prologue

She walked out of the blood stained trees. None of it hers, but all of it her fault. The sound nin came to attack konoha, but they didn't expect Konohas Killing Doll to be there.

The dead cherry blossom walked slowly with an odd grace the made the most dangerous men shrivel and shrink. The aura of blood lust radiated off of her.

Haruno Sakura, a.k.a. The Blood Lust Blossom.

Her motto? 'I'm a wind up toy in Barbie's world, but Barbie sucks so if you get too close, I'll rip your heart out.'

Yeah, she was dangerous. But she was dead. No life was held in her eyes, not since that day.

The day Itachi ripped the last of her sanity from her head.

The day she found out she wasn't a Haruno.

The day she found out the people claiming to be her parents had actually stolen her and never loved her.

The day her true past came undone.

She was an assasin, and she found out why she had always been such a bad girl in her parents eyes, why they beated her.

Now she was ready to kill him.

Uchiha Itachi...

**People liked this concept so I made it into a story. Please enjoy.**


	2. Exiled

** Hi people. This is the first chapter of Blood Lust Blossom. Hope you enjoy so please read and reveiw.**

This crooked life of hers. This life that had been made up of lies. Nothing mattered anymore but her desire to kill Uchiha Itachi. Her heart, though still beating, lay dead in her chest.

She had acheived a shinobi's ultimate goal. To become emotionless.

Haruno Sakura, was now a cold hearted ANBU killing machine.

She had surprised them all, and Sakura could care less. That life she once had was now forgotten. Her so-called parents weren't real. They hated her, and told her so when they had beat her. Kami-sama had not been kind to the little blossom.

It didn't matter, those people who had called her _daughter _were dead. Their blood stained her hands.

Some people may wonder why this all leads to her wish to kill Itachi, but if they took a closer look at her life, it would be obvious.

The only real thing in her life had been Naruto. The one thing that wanted to take him away from her was Itachi and his band of fuckshits the Akatsuki.

He had tried to take him from her, and he had succeded.

Naruto wasn't dead, and they hadn't taken the bijuu. He was still alive and kicking. Itachi had done something much worse. He had made Naruto hate her.

Sakura walked to the Gocaime's office silently. The patrens of the city ushered their children inside and spat at her feet. She knew what was coming, and had seen it coming for a long time. She walked into the office of her old master and bowed low. She was emotionless, not rude.

"You summoned me Hokage-sama?" her voice was flat while the hokage eyed her with hate and regret. Hate for what she had become, and regret for not stopping it.

"Yes Sakura," Tsunade was the only one who said her name anymore, "I need to wait for some others to come first."

A knock at the door sounded. Naruto along with the other rookie nine, minus Sasuke of course, walked into the room. Naruto's happy grin disappeared as soon as he saw her.

"Baa-chan, what the hell is that monster doing here?" Sakura looked only at the Hokage and pretended that his words didn't make her want to kill herself.

"Hold on Naruto, we need one more person to be here."

A poof of white smoke apeared and there stood Kakashi.

"Yo." his gaze traveled to Sakura. He gave off a sound of disgust.

"I have summoned you all here because of Sakura," the Hokage started.

"What did she do? Kill another inoccent?" Ino, her previous best freind, chimed.

_I never killed an inoccent. _Sakura thought.

"Why do we have to deal with this blood thirsty thing?!" shouted Hinata. The others nodded in approval.

"Godaime, despite the others lack of manners, I have to wonder why _it _is here as well." Kakashi spat at Sakura in obvious repose.

"I am afraid I need you all to escort Sakura to the city gates, she is here by exiled from Konoha." Tsunade roared. Immediatly the rookie nine and Kakashi perked up.

Like Sakura said before, she had been expecting this. She walked out the door without another word. There was no need to be polite now.

The others followed her.

They walked for a good fifteen minutes to the gate. Sakura hadn't expacted them to stop there.

"Why don't we escort her a little farther, hmm?" Kakashi purred. The others caught his drift. The gang of shinobi walked to a deep part of the forest and surrounded Sakura.

They proceeded to beat her with their most powerful attacks, but the last shot was saved for Naruto.

"Sakura, I hope you suffer for everything that you've done to this village. Don't worry, I'll still get Sasuke back. It should be a peice of cake now that his most annoying fan-girl is gone." he laughed and prepared his Odama Rasengan.

Sakura, bloodied, bruised, and barely standing, took the hit.

She flew back several hundred yards into a giant tree that her body just refused to go through. It settled for making a huge Sakura shaped crater instead.

As the cherry blossom fell out of the hole, she heard the other walk off congrdulating themselves and laughing. They sounded just like they did when she had been apart of that circle. Now they were gone, leaving her to rot in her own blood.

Two hours later,she pulled herself up, and walked away from the only place she had ever belonged.

A crimson river flowed behind her as her wounds reopened. She knew that they thought her dead. That was just as well. They won't cry for her absence, because she was insignificant and unimportant. No one would ever miss her.

_Naruto is right, _she thought, _Sasuke would probably jump at the chance to go home now that I'm gone._

She walked, and walked, and walked some more.

The sun set as she finally collapsed.

She drug her broken body over to a tree and began to fall into unconciousness. Sakura was far enough away from the village to where thay wouldn't come after her. She knew some of them would be able to find out she was alive. She really didn't care if anyone else found her, they would leave her for dead any way.

Just as the dreamless sleep consumed her, she felt an extremly familiar chakra near.

_Onegai Kami-sama, just make him leave me be. Don't let him see what I have become. Onegai..._

Her thoughts drifted off while one word slipped through her mouth.

"Sasuke..."

**There's the first chapter, hope you all liked it. Don't worry, chapers for the other stories are underway. SO please reveiw.**

**The Psychotic Cherry Blossom**


	3. Path of destruction to the found blossom

**Sorry I haven't been on for a long time, but there was something majorly wrong with my comp. I hope this makes up for it and I promise to have all the other stories updated soon. Sorry for the wait.**

**The Psychotic Cherry Blossom**

**P.S. I screwed up while loading chapters, sorry.**

* * *

Sasuke was walking toward where Itachi was last seen. He knew that it would take him by Konoha but the young Uchiha knew he wouldn't get caught. His other teammates, Karin, Suigetsu, and Juugo, were off getting supplies.

He was walking deep in thought with his chakra hidden. Just cause he could easily escape Konoha nin doesn't mean he wants a confrontation with his old village.

A sudden metalic smell hit his nose.

It smelled like ozone and blood. The exact smell he remembers from when Naruto used his Rasenagn on him at the vally of the end.  
The raven haired male fololowed the smell despite his instincts telling him otherwise.

He came to a place where evidence of a major ass kicking fest occured. He found evidence of all of Konoha 12's strongest attacks.  
Sasuke looked to his right and saw a human shaped indent in a large tree.

"Thats strange," he murmured to himself.

The man strolled to the tree and saw a trail of crimson leading away from the site.

"There is no way in hell any one could have survived that," he followed the trail. It lead him far away from the Village hidden in the Leaves.  
oooOOOooo

Sakura woke from her dreamless drift. The chakra she had felt earlier had come a hell of a lot closer than before.

"Damnit," she cursed and pulled herself up. Sakuras wounds hurt so badly, yet she didn't heal them. She lurched to her feet and started walking away from the other presence in the forest.

The gashes on her opened up once again.

Sakura tried to run but couldn't push her body to do it. She fell on her knees when the other chakra burst through the trees.

The pink haried ANBU panted and turned her head toward the man that had scarred her more than anyone else when they were younger.

"Sasuke," her eyes drooped and she fell to the ground.

oooOOOooo

Sasuke sensed a chakra signature up ahead.

"So whoever went through that is still alive," the signature started to move so he quickened his pace. It didn't take hiim long to run through the underbrush and come to a clearing. There he saw something he never thought he'd see. Sakura was on her hands and knees with blood trickling down her body. It was effectivly making a pool beneath her. Sakura turned to looked at him while breathing heavily.

"Sasuke," she whispered then proceeded to black out. She fell into her blood and remained still. Sasuke rushed over and looked at her broken body.

"Sakura, what the hell happened to you?"

Something seemed wrong to the Sharingan wheilder. Sakura was injured badly, yet she was working her way away from Konoha.  
There were marks of the most powerful attacks of Konoha's 12 from where she aparently crawled away from.

The first to last Uchiha refused to believe that anyone in Konoha had done this to her. The Sakura he knew was loved by everyone in the village. There was no way anyone, especially the dope would have done this.

He silently comtemplated what he should do. He couldn't take her to Konoha and risk meeting up with the Dope. Plus he might be blamed for her condition and be executed before she woke up to tell them the truth.

Sasuke sighed and picked up the girl from the ground. First thing was first, she needed to be cleaned and bandaged.

The pink haired girl hung limply in the arms of Konoha's most loved shinobi, as she was taken away to his team.

Had Sakura been awake, she probably would have ran as fast as she could.


	4. We Have A Deal

**New chapter, R&R people.**

**PCB**

* * *

Sakura was flailing in her unconcious state. Though not matter how much her body squirmed, her mind was moving faster.

_Sakura's mind_

_The pink haired ANBU was running as fast as she could to the site where she felt Naruto's and Itachi's chakra. Sakura pushed her body as fast as she could. She flew through branches that clutched at her body and clothes._

_"Come on Sakura, go faster, you need to go faster!" her body obeyed her words._

_She burst throug the trees to a clearing. Naruto and Itachi were facing eachother. Sakura looked into Itach's eyes just as her activated the Mangenkyo Sharingan. She looked to Naruto and tried to scream for him to close his eyes._

_It was too late._

_Her blonde haired best freind fell to the ground in pain. He writhed and screamed while holding his head like it was about to burst. She ran to his side and pulled out a kunai. She stared at Itachi's feet._

_"Don't come near him! What are you making him see?!" she screeched at the black haired S-class traitor. He chuckled._

_"I don't need to come near him. My job is finished," he started to walk away from the pair on the ground._

_"Wait! What are you making him see?! Tell me damnit!" She furiously blinked back the tears that were being called forth by Naruto's screaming._

_"You'll see, when he wakes up that is," and he vanished with a poof._

Sakura shot up and was immediatly hit with pain. She grabbed onto the skin just above her heart and bit her lip to the point of bloodshed.

She panted and tried to control the need to scream. Everywhere hurt.

_'I guess I have to heal myself this time. I know I deserve it, but I need to stay strong incase an enemy shows up. I can't die yet!'_

A vermillion green glow encompased her entire body as the wounds flitted away. She sighed in releif as the pain disappeared.

"I see you've been busy while I was away," a voice she never wanted to hear again came from the corner of the room.

_'Damn, if I hadn't been in so much pain I would have sensed him.'_

She didn't answer him, just looked away.

"Aw, is the little cherry blossom to afraid to look at me? Or are you just saving your strength to run over and hug me to death?"

There was a flash and Sakura was suddenly behind him. He tried to stop the surprised gasp that came from his throat, but she still heard it.

"I would have been happy if I had never seen you again, but I guess it was inevitable."

She appeared sitting back on the bed. Sakura looked around the room and calculated ways to escape. There was very little in the room; there was a small sort of make-shift desk on the left of the bed, a door to her right which she assumed to be a closet, and the bed she was sitting on. The was a window right acove the headboard, but it would be to small for even her to slip out of. The only way out, it seemed, was the door Sasuke was currently leaning on. As far as decorations went though, the walls were a dark tan, and the floor was wood. Nothing much really.

"Uchiha-san," she started. "Where am I exactly?"

"Hn, if I tell you then you'll just go and alert the Dope, I can't have that."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not in contact with him," this was the most she had ever spoken in years. It was making her uncomfortable.

"What do you mean?" he asked. She just stared at him blankly. Sasuke was beginning to be unnerved by the coldness he was receiving from her. Sakuras eyes were cold and dead, when he held her in his arms, it seemed as though she was dead. Her skin held no warmth, and she seemed paler than he had ever been. She had lost that peachy, sun-kissed hue that had always seemed right on her. Sakura's hair was dark and matted from her blood, but it had taken on a hopeless shade. The luster that was there is gone. Sasuke was sure of it, something horrible had happened.

"I asked you a question Sakura."

She still gave him that blank stare. So he tried a different approach. The young man sighed and went to sit beside her. He plopped uncerimouniously on the bed at her left side.

"Sakura, did something bad happen?" he let a note of concern into his voice. She didn't look at him with the blank stare, she didn't look at him_ at all_. Sakura looked down at her feet and let her now long hair cover her face.

Sasuke smirked inwardly; he just needed to lay on a little more emotion and she'd spilled everything he needed.

He put his arm over her shoulders and pulled her into his chest. Oddly enough, he felt good about having her this close to him.

"Sakura," he put his chin on top of her head and stroked her long hair. "Tell me what happened."

She mumbled something.

"What?" she leaned her head up off of his head and pulled back. His arm slipped down to her waist, and she looked him in the eyes. He saw something that was almost as bad as the massacure, a veil of pure, unadulterated hate was in her eyes.

Sakura's voice wasn't normal when it came out. It was animalistic, a growl.

"Ask your brother." Sasuke felt like he had been hit in the chest; oh wait, he had. The triator flew into the wall opposite Sakura. "And never, _never,_ put your hands on me again Uchiha."

He knew now, this wasn't Sakura. This person was stronger, colder, hateful, and blunt. She was everything he needed to kill his brother. Uchiha smirked.

"Sasuke-kun! Are you okay? That bitch better not have tried to rape you!"

"Shut it Karin, Sasuke doesn't like you anyways!" karin and Suigetsu burst through the door to see Sasuke in a crumbled wall, and Sakura sitting on the bed like nothing happened.

"What the hell did you do to my Sasuke-kun?!" Karin squaked.

Sakura just looked her over; judging for strength and weaknesses.

_'She's just like I was.' _Sakura didn't even need to finished that thought.

"Answer me!" karin pulled out a kunai and charged. She went for a blow to Sakura's chest, but the cherry blossom disappeared. She reappeared behind a confused Karin, back to back, arms crossed.

"I don't answer trash," her voice was almost a whisper, but everyone heard it. Karin spun around to slash again, but she wasn't there. "Too slow," was spoken into her ear. Karin could feel the frigid aura of someone who was willing to kill for no reason. For once since she left Orochimaru, she was scared. Sakura hit several pressure points along her back, and Karin crumpled to the ground, paralyzed. "I don't care about you're infatuation with Uchiha, but don't come after in accusation for feelings I do not posess." Sakura looked down on Karins still and shocked form; arms still crossed, and eyes still cold.

"Damn," Suigetsu looked from one kunoichi to the other, and grinned. "Nice job on getting her to shut up."

"Urusai," (1) she looked into the blue mans eyes. Hers were clear and unclouded, like she could look into your soul and rip it out. "I sensed the feelings you had for her when you walked to the door. You fight with her because you're jealous of the attention she gives Uchiha. When you fight her attention is on you; therefore you are no better than her. I won't tell you what she feels though. A womans feelings are her own, but yours are painfully obvious."

"Bitch," he too charged her, but Sasuke got in the way.

"Thats enough. I don't want all of you fighting. It'll give me a headache."

"Having troubles with old memories Uchiha?" it was a retorical question.

"I said thats enough, Sakura is coming with us, so play nice and don't annoy me."

"No one said that I was coming with you, and further more annoying you is like trying not to breath. Its neccesary," Sakura smirked when he rounded on her with a full on death glare that didn't phase her in the least.

"I said you were coming with us, and thats that."

"You are no one to order me around Uchiha," she hissed through gritted teeth. "I am not your property."

"Sakura, if you do not come with me, I will be forced to take the Dope hostage," he threatened.

"Naruto-kun would eat you up and spit you out."

"Naruto-_kun _eh?" a little twinge in Sasukes stomach annoyed him. "Are you two an item now?"

"Not that it's any of your bussiness, but no," her normally emotionless voice took on a sad tone. This made Sasuke even more confused.

"Then lets make a deal," she raised her head.

"What kind of deal?"

"After I'm done with Itachi and some traveling, I will return to Konoha of my own volitition."

_'I really don't want to do this, but it would make Naruto happy if he returned. Not to mention that I'll be that much closer to Itachi with him. I may not be the one to kill him, but at least he'll be dead and I can inally disappear.'_

Strangely enough Karin and Suigetsu were silent, until now.

"_What?!_ Sasuke-kun you can't possibly-"

"Deal."

Sakura sighed, and Sasuke smirked. They had an accord.

* * *

**Yes I know everyone has been mad at me for not updating and the concepts I put up, but I have three jobs and a crippled father to take care of. This is one of the first pieces of personal information I let out but I swear that if I find out anyone in my town finds out about this and tells someone I'll wring their neck! They know who I'm talking to and know that I _will_ kill them. I'll try to update more. I currently have chapters in progress for Redo Undo, Cherry Blossom Secret, and A Village Hidden in Blood. They'll be up a.s.a.p. so be patient with me. As always R&R. Oh, and the standard disclaimer applies. No, I don't even dream of owning Naruto cause that would be to much trouble. I just like writing my own stories for it.**

**The Psychotic Cherry Blossom**


	5. An Attack and Her Reasons Why

Sasuke, Sakura and the rest of Team Hebi walked through the old lair they were currently staying at. Sakura would have voiced her repungence at staying where the Snake once crawled but she honestly didn't care to. She'd only get some smart ass coment from Sasuke and some fawning from Karin. Maybe a chuckle or two from Suigetsu. Juugo was the only one she really liked being around. He was good conversation and he was gental, although she had been informed about his fits. He'd been nice to her, something she hadn't experienced in a long time, so she was willing to help him with his curse.

"We'll be leaving soon, so pack up your bags." Sasukes voice rang through the hall and straight through Sakura's thoughts.

The irrate pink haired woman just walked past him without a word.

"Hey Bitch!" Karin just had to open her huge trap. "Aren't you going to acknowledge Sasuke-kuns orders?"

_'Damn she's annoying.'_

"No more than I acknowledge you as a person to trust with my life. I would say no further than I can throw you, but we both know I could throw you a fair distance." Karin had a question mark above her head. Suigetsu sighed along with Sakura.

"It means, you annoying midget, that she won't acknowledge what Sasuke said."

An earspliting shreik broke through the hall. Only Sasuke and Sakura didn't cover their ears. They had been teammates with Naruto after all.

The exciled kunoichi just walked out the hall andto her room. She didn't need to pack anything but a few weapons and some medical supplies, so she went out to sit by the lake on the outside. She let out a breath slowly. It was taking a lot out of her not to just kill Karin, and she needed some action. Otherwise she didn't want to think about if she lost control.

Six Jounin level chakra signatures ran through the forest straight at her. _Perfect._

Sakura stood up and unsheathed the katana she always had strapped to her back. The ninjas appeared right infront of her. Four straight ahead, one behind, and the last underneath.

"We've come to finally take your head, you demon!"

"Oh, are you talking to me? Cause my name isn't _demon_, it's Blood Lust Blossom, Blood works too." she was just toying witrh them, and they knew it.

"Whore!" and they charged.

**Underground with the others...**

Sasuke was lying comfortably on his bed and trying to get the headache he had to go away. Karin burst through the door.

"Sasuke-kun!"

He sighed.

"There are six Jounin level shinobi attacking outside. Sakura's in the middle of it!" Sasuke's eyes widened for a moment. IN his mind Sakura was still the little weak kunoichi that always needed to be saved. He couldn't have her killed yet.

They ran out and met up with Juugo and Suigetsu. They ran quickly through the mazes of hallways and doors.

"Sasuke-kun! I can't feel Sakura's chakra anymore!" Sasuke took off and used his flash step to get to the surface quicker.

_'You better not die yet you weakling!'_

Sasuke had completly forgotten that this woman, this new Haruno Sakura, was extremly different than the one he knew. The sight he came upon when he reached the sunlight proved it.

There was Sakura, in the middle of six mutilated bodies, holding a sword, and covered in blood. He heard her speak to herself.

"I really should let one go next time to make sure the others get my name right," she chuckled. The others came up behind him. Thats when Sakura turned tosee him.

"Sasuke! Where's Sakura?!" Suigetsu called. "I-

He became quiet at what he was looking at before him. Sakura's eyes were red, and she still dripped with the blood of her victims.

"What? Do you people have a starring problem?" her eyes and cold voice sent shivers down their spines; even Sasukes.

The Uchiha was, however, the first to recover. "What happened here?"

His voice was cold, but not as frigid as hers. Sakura's eyes turned back to their dull, pale green.

"They gave me trouble, and paid the price." She walked further to the lake and jumped in. When the blood covered woman emerged she was clean once again. Only physically though. Her clothes stuck to her body and she walked past them.

"I'll be in my room," her voice came back to their ears. Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo just stood there looking at where she disappeared.

"Sasuke-kun?" Karin's speech was meek. "Are you sure we want a _monster _like her to travel with us?"

"Never speak of her like that again Karin," their leader snapped. The red head seemed to visibly shrink. "Finish packing and do not disturb me or Sakura." He went back into their current shelter.

He stalked down the paths, thoughts swirled around his head. All of them focused on the cold girl on his team.

Sasuke stayed in his room for all of five minutes before he gave a frustrated sigh.

_'There's no way I'm going to figure this out without more information.' _He knew that he would have to confront the girl in order to obtain that information. It was something he would rather avoid.

He released another sigh and walked to Sakura's room; it just so happened that her room was right beside his. He walked in without knocking and found her sitting cross legged on the floor meditating.

"It's rude to walk in unannounced you know? Surely the snake had no impact on your families veiw of decent behavior." he decided that he'd let that quip slide this time.

"Sakura," he started, "I need to know where that power came from. You just slaughtered six Jounin level nin."

"It came from hate," at least she gave him a straight answer. Though it wasn't the one he was looking for she continued. "Hate and sorrow are very good motivators. I had training from the Fifth Hokage as well."

"So thats where you learned your medical abilities?" he knew that was the truth, but for some reason he wanted to hear it from the girl in front of him. She still hadn't moved from her meditative position.

"Yes."

"What about Naruto?" her eyes snapped open and the youngest Uchiha knew he had asked the wrong thing.

"Naruto-kun is none of your concern. You can ask questions about me and me only. It's still my right however, to answer or not." she closed her eyes again.

"Very well, who attacked you?"

"Which time do you mean?"

"When I found you," he knew it couldn't have been Konoha.

"Thats my secret." He resisted throttling her.

"Fine," he gritted his teeth, "Why did you agree to join? I know you want me to go home, but that can't be the only reason. Unless you're still in love with me?" he gave a ghost of a smirk when her orbs met his.

"I agreed to join because yes, I want you to go home, but also because being with you brings me that much closer to your brother. I don't have any feelings toward you romantically or not." Sasuke was a little irked that she spurned him, but more curious about her involvment with his brother.

"Why are you searching for my brother?" she relaxed her position.

"He took something from me. Something that I would give my life for," she leaned herself againest the wall behind her. Her face looked almost defeated; Sakura's eyes held secrets that he knew she wouldn't never divulge, and a sadness he had seen no where but in Naruto and himself.

This was confusing to him. She was supposed to be the light of Team 7. The one that everybody loved, and the one the gave light. Sakura was supposed to hold them together; loved by all.

"Alright, last question. Why did those people outside come after you? I know it wasn't us." Her eyes turned into the eerie blood filled red as she gazed at him.

"Ever heard of the Blood Lust Blossom?" he almost blinked. Now the raven haired traitor was confused. Of course he had heard of the Blood Lust Blossom, but what did that have to do with Sakura?

"Yes, he is supposed to be an invincible demon working for one of the hidden villages. They say he has eyes that rival the Sharingan in color and he isn't merciful. He's almost as bad as Itachi," he noticed her wince and her eyes return when he compared the horrible assasin to Itachi. "What does that have to do with those guys attacking you?"

Sakura smacked her forehead.

"For being a so-called genius you really are stupid." The Uchiha growled in annoyance. "First the Blood Lust Blossom isn't male, he's a she. Second, I am not as bad as Itachi."

Sasuke blanked.

"What do you mean by 'You're not as bad as Itachi' ?"

"Damn you're worse than Naruto. I know this about the Blossom be cause I _am _the Blossom. Duh!"

"No way in hell, the assasin is supposed to have a Sakura Blossom on his forehead." she sighed. This was going o be a long day.

"Magic of a genjutsu. You do remember that I have a special affinity for it right?" she released the seal and a cherry bloom appeared on her forehead. "Go ahead and check it with your Sharingan." He did as Sakura said.

"That doesn't prove anything," she growled.

"I don't care anymore. If I can't convince you it doesn't matter to me as long as you hold up your part of the bargin." _'And as long as Itachi dies.' _she silently added.

"Any other reasons why you're here?"

"I thought that was the last question," now she just wanted to annoy him.

"I just want to make sure that you don't turn into a squealing fan-girl."

"I hold no attraction to you. Self-centered pricks aren't my type," she was pushing and she knew it. "Besides, for all I know you're gay. I wouldn't be surprised after all the time you spent with Oro-pedo. He did want you're body right?"

"Sakura..."

"After all you did kiss Naruto in the academy."

"Sakura."

"And you seem to always have rivalries with Neji and them. Maybe you just hid your love behind being a snob."

"_Sakura."_

"And lets not forget that you alweays spent time with Kaka-sensei."

_"Sakura." _

"Yep, you are most likely gay, an-"

_"SAKURA!" _he yelled.

"Yes Uchiha?"

"I'm not gay."

"Oh, bi-sexual then." he grit his teeth. Damn he wanted to kill her. A smirk crawled onto his face, Sasuke had an idea. "You're smirking, I guess I got it right the-"

She was cut off by being slammed into a wall. Sasuke pressed his body to hers.

"Sakura," her name was velvet from his mouth.

_'Don't let it affect you. You know you don't love him, but that doesn't mean that your body isn't attracted.'_

"Uchiha, what do you think you're doing? I was just playing around you know."

He didn't listen. Instead he leaned his head down to her ear.

"That was mean Sakura," his breath tickled the shell of her ear. Sakura turned her head to the right and away from his mouth.

"I'm sorry okay? You're way to sensitive."

"Nuh-uh, you won't get away without being punished." He ran his nose along the colum of her neck. It had been a long time since she had been touched in any way other than anger. This was an alien feeling to her. Sasuke put his hands on each side of her head and ground his hips into hers.

Sasuke could feel her stiffen under him.

"Oh really?" she said.

"Really," and he bit her neck. Sakura's spine went ramrod straight and her breath was sucked into the pit of her lungs. Unconciously she arched her back, straight into him.

Sasuke continued nipping, sucking, and placing butterfly kisses on her neck. He ran his hands down her sides and along her curves. She had truly changed in more than one way.

Sakura bit her lip hard enough to draw blood. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of hearing her moan.

Sasuke's hand traveled to the rise of her left breast and squeezed. Her body jerked in response. The young Uchiha wanted to hear her moan and gasp his name. He didn't know why, but he needed to hear it. He licked along the bottom of her jaw and nipped the bottom just below her mouth. Fascination set in and he claimed her mouth.

Sakura's eyes shot wide when he kissed her. His mouth was soft, gental yet firm. She knew this initial peck wouldn't satisfy him for long though. She was right.

Sasuke nibbled her bottom lip for entrance, but she stubbornly kept her mouth shut. He smirked into the kiss and she knew she was screwed; both literaly and figurativly.

His right hand moved from it's resting place on her hip to her thigh. In one smooth motion he whipped his hand around and cupped her woman-hood. A shock ran up her body from her heated core. She gasped and Sasuke slipped his tongue in. At first she tried to resist and turn her head again, but everytime she moved her head away from his mouth he would put more pressure on her sacred place and she would freeze.

Sakura didn't want to admit it but she was enjoying this. His tongue moved around and seemed to taste every part of her. He searched for her own and found it at the back of her mouth. Sasuke played around with her and coaxed her into playing. His tongue stroked hers. She finally closed her eyes and gave in. They battled for dominance and she wrapped her hands around his neck.

She moaned into the kiss just like he wanted. His hand that was previously covering her moved around her waist to drag her closer along with his other hand. She wrapped her leg around his hip and ground againest him harder than he did on her. Sasuke gasped into the kiss. The two shinobi pulled back and gasped for air. Both of their eyes were clouded. Sakura smirked in a Sasuke like fashion and flipped them around. His back was againest the wall now. She attacked his throat much in the same way he had hers, and ran her hand down his torso to a growing buldge in his pants. She ran her hand up and down while he hissed in a strangled breath.

"Sakura," he ground out. All of a sudden, she stopped.

Sakura whispered into his ear.

"I win," and she vanished with a poof of smoke replacing her.

Sasuke stood there dazed and wide eyed. She had got him. The Uchiha slammed his hand againest the wall and made it crack. He could hear the others rushing to see what was the matter and he took a step towards the door. He was painfully reminded about the situation Sakura left him in. he growled and disappeared in a poof as well. There was no way he could explain this to his other teammates. He appeared in his bedroom with one thought.

_'Sakura, I will get you back.'_

* * *

Outside Sakura was sitting on a hill with a smirk on her face. Her thoughts ansered his.

_'Bring it on Sasuke..._

_kun.'_

* * *

**Here's the new chapter of Blood Lust Blossom. I hope you liked it. R&R I don't give a damn about flamers and thanks to everyone who has already reveiwed. Sort of a clify I guess.**

**The Psychotic Cherry Blossom**


	6. AN

**I'm sorry people but all stories except Double Trouble are on hiatus. I need to finish that one for a friend so don't worry about it being me running out of ideas, because I didn't. I'll update the others when I have finished the story for my friend. Please be patient with me.**

**PCB**


End file.
